10 Drabbles
by Kindali Sidera
Summary: Slash. Shassie. 10 small drabbles based on a music challenge -rules inside- displaying separate, different universes, revolving around Shawn and Lassiter and their interactions and thoughts with each other.


A/N: 10 drabbles challenge that swept through Psych_Slash on Livejournal. I wrote these quite a while ago, but decided I should actually get on and post something here. It's been forever. I hope you enjoy! (I know I did! Turns out my music is more diverse than I thought! :P)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the songs used here.

_The Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

#1 – Getting' Jiggy with It – Will Smith

Lassiter hates Shawn. He hates the way he flounces through life, solving all of his cases. He hates the way he somehow always manages to touch him inappropriately during one of his "visions". He hates how he _has_ to do a strip tease before they have sex. Every time.

And it's not just a normal strip tease where it's slow and sexy and sensual. No. It's fast and erratic and he broke Lassiter's bedside lamp the last time he was over. His clothes always end up in weird places (the _kitchen_ sink) and Lassiter usually ends up with a bruise.

So yes - Lassiter hates Shawn, but he loves him more.

#2 – Hotel California – The Eagles

He knows it's wrong. Hell, he's Irish Catholic, how could he _not _know? It's just one of those rules that hovers over you your whole life, no one really says anything about it. It's taboo. You don't talk about it and you don't do it.

He also knows the look his mother would give him if she knew. But he tries not to think about that look. He doesn't want to think about it. He's a grown man and the woman still scares him.

Instead he ignores everything: the small, lingering touches, the looks, the need to reach out and touch back. He acts oblivious to it all. He calls his wife and asks for another try, and another, and another.

He ignores those small, lingering touches and those looks from those green eyes.

He knows it's wrong.

#3 – Going Back to Cali – Notorious B.I.G.

Lassiter heard it before he could see it. He knew without a doubt that the resident fake psychic was behind it. As a pink convertible turned the corner filled with what could only be blonde sorority girls and a very smug Shawn Spencer he was proved correct.

The rap music blared as the car pulled up and Lassiter couldn't help but scowl as he saw that at least three laws were being broken in the car. He scowled some more as the five blonde girls all chorused goodbyes to the juvenile man as he jumped out of the car, not bothering with the door.

"Bye girls! Thanks for the ride! Call me!"

Tires squealed as the car full of sunglasses and Jamba Juice sped away. Lassiter glared at them, wondering if he could ditch the murder case, jump in the Crown Vic and cite them for anything and everything. He turned back to the crime scene and decided against it.

Spencer was currently doing an a cappella rendition of the song that had been playing when he pulled up, twitching and probably ruining half of his evidence.

…He was going to need earplugs.

#4 – Parlez-Vous Freezepop - Freezepop

Shawn waggled his hips in front of the annoyed detective, dancing to the ringtone he set especially for Gus on his phone. He winked at Lassiter over his shoulder. "C'mon Lassie! You know you want to!"

"No, Spencer, I do not want to."

Shawn flailed a bit more, knocking into Lassiter's desk and knocking over a lamp. "But Lassie, its Dance Party time! I can't have a Dance Party with only one person!"

Lassiter scowled and righted his lamp. He heard a small giggle from the vicinity of Juliet's desk and whipped around to see her trying to hide behind a report. He smirked. "Why don't you ask O'Hara? If I recall correctly she has already shown her prowess on the dance floor."

Shawn pouted and shimmied into Lassiter's line of vision. "But I want _you_, Lassie. You are the only person I want to have a Dance Party with." He winked at the detective again.

Lassiter rolled his eyes and bent back over his work, trying not to smile.

#5 – Toxicity – System of a Down

Lassiter loved his job. He loved going out every day and putting criminals behind bars. He didn't care whether they were petty thieves or mass murderers. He wanted them all to come to justice. It was something that he had thought since he was a kid.

When Spencer first came into his life, a whirlwind of chaos, he had wanted him to leave; had wanted him to get out of his by-the-book life. But the longer the man stayed and the more cases he solved, he realized that he didn't want him to leave.

It seemed that solving crimes wasn't only his dream job; it was also a major turn on. And with Spencer whirling through life solving crimes like breathing he ached for the nights when he was able to get as close as possible to that man he wished to be.

#6 – Hey Ya - Wellington International Ukulele Orchestra

Shawn never did anything half-heartedly. He may not do it for very long, but while he did do it he went all out. And his relationship with Lassiter was no different.

However, as they were approaching their fifth week of what Lassiter liked to call his "mistake" Shawn didn't feel much like quitting, unlike his normal fuck and run. He was happy giving over to this crazy coupling, reveling in opening up Lassiter's fridge in the morning and being ecstatic to see a pineapple waiting for him.

He also loved Lassiter's scowl after a morning kiss that tasted like the pointy fruit.

#7 – YMCA – The Village People

Lassiter started at the strange noise. It sounded a lot like the YMCA. And it was coming from the vicinity of his front door.

Before he could do more than think that thought a knock sounded throughout his apartment. He cautiously put his beer down, drawing his gun and heading slowly for the door. You could never be too careful these days.

He opened the door slowly, only to swing it fully open in shock, lowering his gun at the sight before him. Shawn was standing in the hallway of his apartment building (his neighbors were already peeking out their doors), boom box that looked like it came straight from the 90s poised on his shoulder, dressed in… well, Lassiter didn't know what exactly he was dressed in. It looked like mostly feathers and some sort of animal skin. He was guessing deer.

And the YMCA was blasting out of the boom box.

"What the hell, Spencer?"

The fake psychic smirked. "Wanna hang out with all the boys, Lassie?"

#8 – You Shook Me All Night Long – AC/DC

Lassiter should have known that sex with Shawn would be this way. After all, he wiggled the rest of the day, why wouldn't he wiggle when he was pressed up against Lassiter? It was the only logical conclusion.

But knowing that he wiggled when he was pressed up against you and actually having the experience were two different things. Lassiter moaned, trying not to embarrass himself by coming 30 seconds into it like a damned teenager.

Shawn heard his moan and, like the little bastard he was, wiggled some more. Lassiter just knew he was smirking. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know it. He could just feel Shawn's amusement at his predicament.

Lassiter wanted to hit the man when he wiggled again, this time outright laughing.

#9 – Santa Has a Mullet – Nerf Herders

"Merry Christmas Lassie!"

Lassiter groaned, turning in his chair to see Spencer bounding towards him, looking extremely too cheery. "What do you want Spencer?"

Shawn smiled, pulling something from behind his back. "Here is your present."

Lassiter winced, seeing another snow globe and wondering if he would ever be rid of those nightmares. Before he could make a snide comment however he looked closer at the fat Santa waving happily, confused. "Does Santa have a mullet?"

Shawn paused. "No wonder why it was on sale."

#10 – Zombie – The Cranberries

"Wait, are you telling me that he just walked past about ten zombies and didn't even realize they were there?"

Shawn sighed. "Lassie, you are supposed to sit quietly and watch the movie. It's not real, anything is possible."

Lassiter scowled. "Of course it's fake. He just walked past ten zombies and didn't even realize it! Who the hell doesn't realize that most of your neighbors have turned into the living dead, wanting to eat your brain?"

Shawn sighed again. "Lassie, can we not just sit and watch the movie? I mean, it's 'Shaun of the Dead'! It's a classic!"

"Spencer, it's four years old. It is not a classic."

Shawn sighed. Gus didn't understand it either.


End file.
